weasleyswizardwheezesroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Getting Started
So you've decided to join this roleplaying wiki. That's great! However, you may struggle at setting up your character. Here is a guide on what to do. First steps Applying To get a job, go to Forum:Job Application , and take the quiz, putting yor answers in the post, with your characters name, and what job you would like to have. An admin will finish approving you, and let you know what job you have and year you're in, because we sell items on our affiliate RP wikis as a "Hogsmeade Branch", so you can have a job at Hogwarts . After That 1.Create your character page. 2. Type a brief description of your character. If you have an image, feel free to add it. If you want to make an image you can use some online things to draw them for you (such as http://www.dolldivine.com/), but you may want to do it yourself. You are not limited to any certain style. 3. On the character's page put Category:Characters at the bottom, as well as a the category for character is in (e.g. Category:Item Creator, Category:Product Tester, etc.). After you complete a term, DO NOT CHANGE THE CATEGORY (the category with the year). We have a bot that will automatically find and replace all year categories. 4. On , put a link to your characters page. If this is not done, we don't know what user owns what character and it makes talking to people very difficult! 5. On the bottom of your character's page, put a link to your user page, so we know who the character belongs to. Renaming Your Character Administrators will allow users to change their character name once and only once. Thus, before you make a formal name request, consider whether the new user name is in fact what you will want to be called weeks or months into the future. Choosing a new name If you still wish to proceed, be aware that your character may not be renamed to: *a character name another person has already registered *an offensive name *a name that attempts to impersonate another character or Wikia user *Make sure you are happy with your new name as you can not request admins to change it multiple times. *Your character name cannot begin with a lowercase letter. *Check your chosen name is not already taken When you are ready, leave a request on AlimAli's talk page. While Your Character is Being Renamed While your character is in the renaming process, you will not be able to use it. Your character page, vault, template, and any forum titles relating to it will be changed. The renaming process will usually take a few minutes, but if you have multiple forums about the character, it can take a few hours to a day. YOU MAY NOT RENAME THE CHARACTER YOURSELF Creating your character box To create a simple character box, do the following steps. 1. First, type your character's name in the below box and click create. align=left break=no prefix=Template: buttonlabel=Create Character Box 2. Copy/paste the following into your character page. Remember to remove the s and all text in them. } |time= } }} An example of a box would be: } |time= } }} A full list of things you can use to customize your box can be found here. If you have questions on how to do this, or how to customize them further, feel free to ask User:Hpfan18 on his Talk page. 3. Once you know what you want your bubble to look like, you need to turn it into a template. To do this, create a new page called "Template:User Name", so mine is Template:AlimAli. Copy and paste your talk bubble code into the page, and add this at the bottom: 4. Use the character box like so: E.g. {User Name|text=George Robertson banged his head against the door. "Ow!" he yelped.|time=~~~~~}} In action: 5. If you're running an adventure in the Individual RPs forum and are using the GM template, do this: {C} Again, if you have questions on how to create bubbles, create the template, or how to customize them further, feel free to ask Hpfan18 or AlimAli Currency Each person starts off with 40 Galleons, before the person goes and buys all his stuff and anything else. However, wizards seem to have an aversion to the decimal system, so it can be a bit annoying to figure out what a Galleon take away a Knut is, so here's the currency changes: One Galleon is equal to 17 Sickles or 493 Knuts. One Sickle is equal to 29 Knuts. Make sure to have a calculator with you when changing rates, because these aren't easy numbers.